The Dread Wolf
by SerineCeline
Summary: Some time in the near future Fen'Harel has amassed an army large enough to threaten the south. Orlais and the Inquisition join forces to combat him. All does not end well, and Navia Lavellan falls into his hands. M for stuff. My first Inquisition fic!


Hi! More K!Meme but I thought that it's perhaps a little long to go into my shorts and fills stuff. This entire story is based on the prompt of evil solas fighting the good guys and winning, this is _not _what I expect to ever happen some how. It's dub turned con with a not so fluffy ending.

_**The Dread Wolf**_

It was ironic, Navia thought, that the battle would be fought here on the Exalted Plains. No, not ironic. Perhaps more appropriate.

Two great hosts had gathered across the open fields, banners fluttering and armour glistening in the mid morning sun.

Navia had ridden to the halfway point between the two armies on her virgin white horse with Emperor Gaspard on her right and Cullen on her left, a white flag trailing in the wind behind. They watched the opposing army in silence for the better part of five minutes before the front ranks parted and a white flag of their own was raised.

A solitary figure rode forward from between the Dalish archers atop a mighty Red Hart. The creature called loudly as it moved quickly toward them, and soon enough they could see the rider.

Navia cursed beneath her breath. She had been praying that anybody but him would come forward to parley. She had thought she loved him once, but in the void that his rejection and disappearance had left in her heart she had fallen into the strong arms of another man.

The Hart pulled up just short of their own party as the rider pulled on the reins and his eyes looked straight into Navia's, ignoring her companions altogether. "Andaran atish'an Inquisitor."

Navia furrowed her brow, staring across the seeming endless distance between. "Disband your forces and send them home!" She shouted, "Those responsible for the Highever and Jader massacres will be brought into our custody, along with yourself and your commanders."

"These are your terms?" He chuckled. A laugh she knew so well..."You would sell our people back into slavery!"

"This is suicide Solas!" Cullen called out from beside. "You would fight the Inquisition? Those you spilled blood with?"

"You know I am committed, commander." An eerie glow resonated from beneath the man's eyes, something Navia had never witnessed before.

"You cannot hope to match the power of Orlais!" Gaspard shouted from her other side. "These fields will once more be the resting place of rebellion."

Solas snorted, spitting on the ground between them before pulling the reins of his mount and turning the best. "I removed your vallaslin because I believed you were not a slave." He said to Navia, looking back across his shoulder. "I was wrong."

"Yes, you _are_ wrong." She snapped back.

"You blind girl." He turned back to face his own army before muttering; "Dirthara ma." Dust billowed out from beneath the hooves of his mount as he snapped his heels into it's flanks. Then as soon as he had appeared, he was back behind the ranks of his men.

"Shit!" Navia sighed, pulling on the reins of her steed.

"They seem to be in a standard formation." Cullen said. "Archers at the front, light infantry in the middle and the heavies at the back." He looked across to Gaspard as they struck their white flags and tossed them into the dirt. "The cavalry is on their left wing. I trust your Chevalliers on our right can handle them, your grace?"

"Qui, of course. Orleasian Chevalliers are the finest horseman in Thedas."

"I don't like this..." Navia mumbled. "It seems too easy."

"Agreed." Cullen nodded. "I imagine they'll try rely on magic. We have fifty Templars in the back ranks to handle that."

With the combined forces of Orlais and the Inquisition they outnumbered the elves near enough two to one. Gaspard would command his cavalry on the right whilst Cullen would take lead of the centre composed mainly of Orlesian men at arms but bolstered by more Inquisition heavy footmen. Navia would take command of their left. Made entirely of Inquisition forces and trapped between the hills and the centre force, it would be important to hold the enemies troops here to avoid the centre from being overwhelmed. If all went to plan Gaspard's horses would clear the elven knights and sweep up along the flanks. "Hope in time for supper." Navia whispered under her breath.

The trio split once they reached their own line, each knowing the battle plan.

Blackwall greeted Navia as she reached her designated flank and she leaned down in her saddle to press a kiss to his lips. "Stay safe love." He spoke in his gruff voice.

They each knew that as much as Navia would prefer for Blackwall to stay at the rear as she was, that his talents were better suited on the front line. "Don't get yourself killed soldier." Pulling on her reins Navia turned her horse towards her men. "Inquisition!" She called, her voice carrying to the back ranks. "We have no need for fancy speeches. Just get it done and come home alive!" The men and women snapped to attention, the clash of their armoured fists connecting with their breastplates echoed across the fields.

Passing through the formation Navia could see Cullen far to the right, at the rear of the centre. They each had plenty of mounted runners so she was hoping communication wouldn't be a problem.

"It'll start soon." A voice beside her spoke. Harald was a great barrel chested man with an even greater beard and booming voice. Navia had chosen him to call the orders.

"Their archers will out range our own." Navia mused. "Send forward three ranks in a shield wall, archers behind."

**"THREE RANKS! SHIELD WALL!" **His voice thumped out through the formation and almost scared Navia out of her skin.

She wished it didn't have to be this way. Fighting her own people was never what she had wanted, but what Solas was doing was pure madness. He had united the Dalish clans, claiming himself to be a God before 'liberating' the alienages of a dozen cities. She exhaled deeply, before looking to Harald and giving him a curt nod.

**"ARCHERS ADVANCE!" **

XoX

Navia had never fought in wars. The closest she had been was the battle at the Arbor Wilds. Compared to this pitched battle that seemed like nothing more than a handful of skirmishes in close proximity.

The battle seemed to be going along as planned. By the position of the sun she imagined it had been a little over two hours. The lines of the Inquisition and Orlesian centre had clashed with the elves, but as of the last report Gaspard's cavalry had yet to commit to much.

Navia looked across to Harald. "Get me fresh reports from the commanders."

"Yes your worship." Harald pulled his horse away to delegate to the amassed runners.

It was then that Navia looked back to the battle and she saw him.

Charging headlong through the battle and toward Navia was Solas. Still astride his Hart he trampled and threw aside anybody who was in his path. With his staff raised high above his head deflected all projectiles aimed at him.

Navia unslung her own staff from her back and pulled her horse forward. It looked as if he wanted to fight her personally. As she began to advance through the still idle back ranks of her men, she saw the crystal resting atop Solas' staff glow an ominous dark purple.

Bolts of searing lightning spat from the tip of his staff, arcing out through the Inquisition forces like a thousand legged spider. Screams and cries of anguish filled the air as soldiers boiled inside their armour, falling to the ground and writhing in pain until their hearts gave out.

Navia's eyes fell wide and she screamed as her forces were decimated in the blink of an eye. She threw out her own arm at the last second as one of the bolts careened into her barrier. With an ear-splitting crash and a blinding flash she was thrown from her majestic mount. She hit the ground with a grunt, landing atop the pointed corpse of an iron clad dwarf.

Solas was on her in an instant, launching a bolt of flame from his staff that caught the tails of her robe and set it alight.

Diving to her feet Navia tore the burning robe from her body and tossed it into the dirt. "Solas!" She cried, her face twisting in anger as she launched a spell. The energy barrage bounded harmless from his shimmering shield and she cursed, quickly throwing an ice mine beneath the path of his incoming hart.

The creature cried out as the icicles erupted beneath it, spearing the hart a dozen times along it's belly. Unfortunately the same could not be said foe it's rider.

He had dove from the saddle at the last moment and now stalked toward her, crossing the piles of corpses with a glow in his eye.

What Inquisition forces hadn't been killed by the incomprehensible power of the elf's spell were quickly finished by the warriors of his army and Navia could see that the elven flank, now free from fighting her forces had descended on the centre where Cullen fought. The magnitude of her losses was hard to accept at first, and it was only after she launched a second attack at Solas that her mouth gaped and her eyes widened in panic..._Blackwall. _

"I could smell him on you." Solas' voice called out to her. "The pretender, Rainier." His stonefist cut through her barrier as a hot knife through butter, and she was tossed to the ground once more. "It did not take long for you to fall into the arms of your human overlords; for them to defile your purity."

His words drilled into her head and he spoke as if he read her very thoughts. "I'll kill you!" Navia screamed, climbing to her feet once more. Pain coursed through her body as if an invisible giant had her in his vice grip, and she found she could not move. The grip began to tighten as Solas closed on her and she cried out in pain until her lungs emptied.

For a split second she had been back with her clan, sitting beside the campfire as she listened to the ancient lore from their Keeper. It was an easier time, a happier time...she wished it had never ended.

She must have blacked out for a moment, and when she regained consciousness she was face down in a corpse. Scrambling backwards she saw Solas was now above her, that glow still shining in the pits of his eyes.

"You are defeated." He said, staring down at her. "Surrender if you wish to avoid further death."

"Never!" Navia spat a mouthful of blood out to the side and looked up at the other elf with fire in her eyes. "What you've done is unforgivable."

"What _I've _done?" He laughed. "I am simply claiming back what is rightfully _ours...You _are the traitor."

"Fuck you!" She spat on him. Her hands scrambled all around for a weapon amidst the bodies, but all she could feel was armour and more armour.

Solas sighed heavily, shaking his head. He looked out to the rest of the battle before returning his attention to Navia. "I loved you once."

"You left me! When I needed you the most!" Her bottom lip trembled and she blinked back a prickling tear.

"Idiotic child!" He snapped. "My people needed me more than you did. That is evident enough from _his _stink on you!"

"I was hurt Solas! Lost! He was there to comfort me!" The first tear escaped the corner of her eye, trailing a clean line through the accumulated dust and grime on her pretty face.

"And comfort is to allow a human to defile you?" Solas muttered an elven phrase she didn't understand. "You are a whore!" He spat, his eyes glowing harder than before. "And I will treat you as such." With a disproportionate amount of strength he grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her kicking and screaming through the gore and death. Finding a spot clear from bodies he threw her down into the mud.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed.

"Is this not your profession?" Solas slipped his fingers into a pocket in the breast of his robe and pulled free three coppers. "This seems appropriate." He said, tossing the pittance of money onto her.

Navia shook her head, another tear escaping the corner of her eye. "You bastard." She kicked and lashed out when he dropped his staff and climbed atop her, pressing her further into the muck with his surprising weight. "Get off me!"

A slap stung across Solas' face and he caught her hands when she tried it again. Trapping both of her wrists in the strong grip of one hand he pinned them above her head. She had already been kind enough to dispose of her robe and he quickly got to work unfastening the drawstrings and buttons of her leathers. The bitch writhed and squirmed, kicking out and bucking her body to try and shift him, yet he was heavy and she was but a feather beneath him. "This will be much easier if you cooperate." He said.

"Get off! You fuck!"

Solas laughed. "Such elegant language." With a fierce pull the dark leather covering her crotch tore away and Solas wasted no time pulling away her small clothes.

"Please don't." Navia looked up to the man above her. She hated him and she loved him.

He slapped her when she squeezed her thighs together to keep him away, then pried her apart as if it was nothing. Yanking her smallclothes down to her knees in one heavy handed pull, his mouth watered when he looked back between her legs. Her cunt was devoid of all hair and her tiny lips were pink and puffy, begging to be touched. Where he expected her to be dry and unflinching, she was wet and his dirty fingers slipped easily into her. "You really are a whore." A look somewhere between disgust and amusement was etched into his face as he pulled his digits free. "You say no, but your body says yes."

"That's not true!" She couldn't believe it; she _wouldn't _believe it.

"Is it not?" He wiped the two fingers across her pretty face, streaking a line through the grime her tears hadn't touched. "How have you descended into such deviance in the short time I was gone?" He mused quietly to no one in particular.

"Die!" She hissed through gritted teeth. Bucking up at him in one final burst of energy, giving her all to dislodge the man.

Solas chuckled once more. "Defiant to the very end. I would have it no other way from the legendary Inquisitor."

She grunted when he squeezed three fingers into her tiny quim, but she said nothing. She didn't need to, her eyes said it all.

"I should pluck those insolent orbs out." He said, twisting his fingers and parting them inside of her until she cried out.

Navia tried to look across to the centre of the battlefield, to see how her friends were faring, but his hold on her would not allow it.

"Don't worry." He said, as he pulled back his robe. "It will be over soon enough."

She could already see the shape of his cock pressing against the front of his breeches, struggling to be released. "You can't do this!" She screamed, flailing uselessly in his grip once more.

Solas snarled; "I can and I will." Unfastening the button on his pants and allowing them to pool at his knees, his cock sprung free, hard and throbbing. With one hand holding Navia's above her head, and the other holding a thigh spread wide, Solas guided himself toward her pink hole.

Navia cried out when he burried his entire length into her in one forceful thrust, her tight heat sopping and ready for him. She was disgusted in the reactions of her own body; it made her want to vomit.

Muttering a string of incomprehensible elven, Solas withdrew himself, Navia's juices slick on his member. He had ached for her so long, from when he first laid eyes upon her until even now. Even after he had left her, deep down he still wanted her, yet for her own good he hadn't-no, couldn't. To defile her purity with what he was...but she had done that herself with that _human_, and that bothered him more than it should have. His thrusts were powerful, and each time he snapped his hips against her she parted easily for him, her entire body shaking with every movement.

High on a cocktail of bloodlust, adrenaline, and dark desire, Navia's body had reacted the polar opposite of what she had wanted. Where she wanted to fight against him her flesh parted willingly, accepting his entire length in her hot embrace. He must not have noticed when she first pushed back against him, grinding her hips forward in a subtle motion, trying to angle him toward that spot inside that always made her quiver oh so delightfully. Instead he tore free the buttons of her shirt and pulled it open, exposing her bare stomach and chest to the elements. In true elven fashion she was thin and her breasts small, not even a handful. She cried out loudly when he pinched a pink nipple between a thumb and finger; yet it wasn't a cry of pain, it was of pleasure.

Solas certainly noticed when she ground her hips against him the second time, and he pulled himself free from her, that disgusted look creeping back into his face. "You enjoy this?"

Navia shook her head, swallowing loudly. She was confused. She didn't want this. Her friends were dead, she was covered in the blood of the men and women sworn to serve her and being forced upon in the mud, yet she still wanted him, _needed_ him. "Just shut up." She spoke quietly, her skin flushed.

He twisted her nipple and she whimpered pathetically, her hips grinding back against him once more. It had been so long since he had taken a woman that Solas was lost in the moment, swept away in an irrevocable tornado of lust and anger. His body slammed against her and they moaned in unison, '_harder!' _She begged for it, her lips parted and eyes laden with need. Pushing his entire weight against her in lightning quick thrusts she screamed out in ecstasy, her silken walls pulsating and pulling him deeper with every movement. It was a shock to the both of them when he leaned forward to capture her mouth with his. She tasted of strawberries as his tongue slipped into her mouth, and the hand that had been holding her wrists moved to almost gently cup her face.

Navia panted quietly when he finally pulled away from her, and she looked up to him with those same eyes she used to. "Please Solas." She moaned. "Make me come."

He hadn't began this with the intent of pleasuring the woman. He had wanted to hurt her, destroy her...but there was something about it; something about the way she asked that made him unable to deny her. Releasing her breast, his hand trailed south between their bodies to pinch her clit. He could feel her wetness all around her tight hole, and as he rubbed his fingers across the tiny nub of nerves he felt even more squelch out from around his shaft.

"Yes!" Her legs wrapped around him, pulling her would-be attacker closer. "Right there!" She gasped.

The sounds of battle and the anguished moans of the dying were all but drowned out by her vocal cries and the lewd connecting if hips against hers. If not for the mud beneath them and the corpses not five feet away, Solas could almost pretend he was elsewhere. Yet this is what he had worked for, this would be his victorious moment. He pulled himself free from her and looked down between their bodies to see her gaping cunt and his thick cock, glistening and throbbing with a need for release. Gripping her narrow hips in a strong hold, he flipped her onto her front, pressing her bare chest into the grime and muck. With one hand clenched in the back of her hair he pressed her face into the dirt whilst the second pulled her ass up toward him. She cried out when he slipped back inside of her; angling himself downward to glide along her favourite spot. With five more deep thrusts he felt her tense around him; her entire body freezing rigid for a split second before she exploded.

With her mouth agape and eyes squeezed closed Navia moaned a high pitched whine, her entire body rolling and pulsating as the waves of pleasure washed through her, flowing from her extremities and down into her core. The walls of her cunt contracted and relaxed in a series of powerful spasms, pulling the elf behind her closer to his own impending climax. He slapped her ass two, three times and she collapsed fully into the mud, a writhing pile of utterly defeated but completely satisfied elf. It took her a long few moments to recover from the earth shaking orgasm, and slowly, once more the gravity of the situation set in. Yet now they were beyond any and all points of return...they had lost. Solas only grunted when he peaked, but she felt his grip in her hair tighten and the pulsating inside as he spilled himself deep into her. Heat spread through her as his seed settled and pooled within, and it seemed a near eternity before his cock finally settled, the last of himself spent. A solitary tear escaped the corner of her eye when he pulled free and she felt the cold wind against her well fucked hole, still spread and leaking a thin trail of his essence.

Solas was quick to recover himself. Wiping his cum slicked cock on the torn fabric of her shirt he pulled his own breeches back up and fastened them. He looked back to the girl laying face down in the dirt. He had loved her once...no more. With a tap of his staff against her back, sleep claimed her.

XoX

The Dread Wolf rested against his staff as he surveyed the battlefield. What remained of the human forces had fallen back as afternoon turned to dusk, and they would soon be allowed to return for their dead.

The Inquisitor still lay unconscious and half naked in the dirt, and it was only when he called two of his warriors over that he had her moved.

He pointed to her unmoving form and the men lifted her between them. "Do as you will with her." He said, looking at her caked in mud and blood.

Looking between one another the two men grinned. "Thank you my Lord." They bowed their heads in reverence.

"Have her cleaned and brought to my pavilion before dawn. _Alive._" The men could have their fun. They'd earned it.

As instructed she was in his tent just before dawn. Barely conscious and unable to walk or sit, she rested slumped against a chest of drawers. Fen'Harel smiled when he saw her, and she said nothing when he pulled her across to his bed to use her again.

The peace talks lasted most of the day. A decent fraction of the human army had survived thanks to Cullen's smart planning and tactical awareness, and it would take the Wolf weeks to recoup the energy for another army destroying spell. For now they would settle for the reclaimed Dales, then the world.

Vallaslin were once more applied to Navia Lavallan that evening. She said nothing as the painful tattoos were inked into her face. To the Inquisition and the rest of the world she had died on that field; another charred body too disfigured to identify and cremated on a mass pyre. Fen Harel had never believed in slavery; even during the height of their power when elf owned elf he had shunned it, but as he looked down to her now, naked and spread across his bed, his seed oozing from between her legs and the blood from her newly applied vallaslin still fresh on her face, he knew he could make an exception.


End file.
